kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Julián Leyzaola
“People think someone's going to come from outside and cure the problem. People think a messiah will come. No. They key to success is to strengthen what's local.” - ''Julián Leyzaola'' Teniente Coronel 'Julián Leyzaola Pérez '(''Lieutenant colonel) ''(February 27, 1960) is a retired military officer who served as the president of Mexico from 2042 to 2048. He also served as president of Guatemala from 2050 to 2069. Born in Culiacan, Sinaloa, Leyzaola is a nation-wide known politician. Before the Mexican Civil War, Leyzaola served as the police chief in the state of Baja California. He would later go on to become a cop in Ciudad Juarez, Chihuahua, where he was credited as 'cleaning up' the state from cartels. During his time as a cop in Juarez, he faced various death threats and demands - most famously, Joaquin 'El Chapo' Guzman, a famous drug cartel leader, who offered him $80,000 a week if he stopped intervening with the Juarez Cartel, however, Leyzaola turned it down, displaying his characteristic toughness. The reputation he gained as a police officer made him nationwide popular, usually being dubbed as 'Mexico's Bravest Man' (for example, a 2012 documentary titled Mexico's Bravest Man was about him). After he went through various cities in Mexico (Puebla, Cd. Juarez, Oaxaca), he decided to retire as an officer. After retiring, he decided to get into politics. He decided to run in the Tijuana 2016 mayor elections as the PRD (Partido de la Revolución Democrática) candidate, however, he ended up losing to the PES candidate, Juan Manuel 'El Patas' Gastelum. Instead of running again in the 2019 elections, Leyzaola decided that he would participate in police-related government boards. Following the election of Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu (who was formerly known as Joseph Meade Granados), Leyzaola decided to come back as a police officer. When the Jonathan Egbert files released by The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group went public, Leyzaola rejected the government and joined the anti-xenomorph force. After the Mexican special elections, 2020, Leyzaola became one of the main generals in the Mexican Civil War fighting alongisde Verónica Salazar Vázquez. When the war ended, Leyzaola decided to get back to politics again. The injuries that Leyzaola had gained were too much. Using advanced technology stolen from the Xenomorphs, Leyzaola became a cyborg with robotic machinery covering half of his face, along with having cyber-legs. This technology also allowed him to become immortal. Winning the state governor election (Baja California) in 2024, Leyzaola quickly rose to fame again, becoming one of the most knewn politicians in Mexico. Leyzaola then went on to participate in the Mexican general elections, 2042. He won, becoming the president of Mexico. During his presidency, Leyzaola implemented various reforms under the Transformemos party, such as merging states that he considered weak or poor. He would eventually lose the election to Andrés Manuel López Beltrán in the Mexican general elections, 2048. The newly inaugurated president would be murdered by Gustavo Díaz Ordaz, starting a short civil war where Leyzaola would return to being an officer. Losing the civil war, Leyzaola decided to escape to Guatemala along with other Mexicans, becoming the leader of the Guatemalan nation. He later returned to Mexico after World War III to win the Mexican general elections, 2076. Category:Mexico Category:Mexicans Category:Politicians Category:Mexican politicians Category:Great Cold War Category:World leaders Category:Presidents Category:Avengers Category:People